hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
3020 Atlantic Hurricane Season
3020 Atlantic Hurricane Season Summary ''' The 3020 hurricane season was an extremely active hurricane season with 81 named storms, 48 of which were hurricanes. The hurricanes were Alberto (C3), Beryl(C3), Chris(C4), Donald(C1), Ernesto, (C2) Florence, (C1) Gordon, (C3) Helene, (C5) Isaac, (C5) Jason, (C4) Kirk, (C5) Leslie, (C5) Micheal, (C1) Nadine, (C2) Oscar, (C3) Patty, (C2) Rafael, (C4) Sandy, (C5) Thomas, (C6) Valerie, (C2) William, (C2) Alpha, (C3) Beta, (C2) Gamma, (C1) Delta, (C3) Epsilon, (C2) Zeta, (C2) Eta, (C1) Theta, (C4) Iota, (C2) Kappa, (C2) Lamda, (C3) Mu, (C5) Nu, (C1) Xi, (C2)Omicron, (C3) Pi, (C3) Ro, (C1) Sigma, (C3) Tau, (C4) Upsilon, (C1) Phi, (C2) Ki, (C1) Psi, (C1) Omega. (C5) The hurricane season started of furiously with Alberto, Beryl, and Chris all hitting Florida at the same time, and continued for a very long time until December of 3020, which saw 33 tropical storms, but luckily none made it to hurricane status. This also saw the latest tropical storm dissipation (Tropical Storm Thirty Three) which ran into January 31st of 3021. '''Hurricane Alberto (Category 3) The 3020 Hurricane season started off very active with Hurricane Alberto, which became Tropical Storm Alberto on June 30th, 3020. Starting just off the coast of Grand Bahama Island and rapidly made its way up from there. Oddly enough, the water was so warm that it ended up being a Category 2 hurricane by July 2nd, 3020, off the coast of Havana, Cuba. Hurricane Alberto then started moving quite slowly only landing on the coast of Florida for a very wet Fourth of July. Hurricane Alberto, now a Category 3 battered the western and southern parts of Florida, before resigning down to a Category 1 hurricane as soon as it made landfall. On July 6th, 3020, Hurricane Alberto, the first hurricane of the season, dissipated near Miami, Florida. Hurricane Beryl (Category 3) Hurricane Beryl, then Tropical Storm Beryl formed off the coast of Bermuda on July 1, 3020 and quickly made it to Category 3 stature within 24 hours. It moved very quickly towards the coast of Florida and by July 4, 3020 it hit Eastern Florida, making for a very wet day in Florida, as Hurricane Alberto which also hit Florida, collided with Hurricane Beryl. Luckily the conditions were right and Beryl circled past Alberto. Since it was moving so rapidly it went through the Florida Peninsula in less than 48 hours. Luckily it died down to a Category 1 hurricane once it reached the west coast. Once Beryl went into the Gulf of Mexico it strengthened into a Category three before hitting Poza Rica, Mexico on July 8, 3020. Beryl went all the way to Mexico City before it dissapated on July 9, 3020. 'Hurricane Chris (Category 4)' Hurricane Chris was projected as an extremely harmless tropical storm, but then ended up being an extremely devastating storm hitting Florida, colliding with Hurricane Alberto and Hurricane Beryl. Tropical Storm Chris, began on July 2, 3020. Chris rapidly climbed up the charts, to a record Category 3 in less than 24 hours, near Puerto Rico. Over the next 24 hours it rapidly hit many islands including Haiti, The Dominican Republic and the Florida Keys. Chris then took a drastic turn and hit the South of Florida instead of the East side. Near Orlando, Florida, Chris, Alberto, and Beryl, collided. Beryl quickly slipped away, but Alberto and Chris were faced with a standoff and fueled eachother up, giving Chris the Category Four Hurricane standing. Hurricane Chris then immediately fell down into a tropical depression as it overpowered Hurricane Alberto, and then as it sunk back to the Gulf of Mexico becoming a Post-Tropical depression on July 10, 3020 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons